The present invention is related to methods and apparatus for the treatment of pain using magnets and magnetic fields. It is a continuation in part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,902 (Continuous Pulse, non-modulated, non-burst mode nerve stimulator and method of applying same), PCT/US98/18967 (Method and apparatus for altering the charge distribution upon living membranes with functional stabilization of the membrane physical and electrical integrity, and provisional application No. 60/141,364).
Magnetic devices are known to be effective in treating pain. Proper magnetic fields are believed to inhibit the flow of calcium and sodium ions in the cell membranes of nerves. Accordingly, the transmission of pain is likewise inhibited as well as the stabilization of other cellular dysfunctions such as abnormal fluid transport. Magnetic devices, which produce a magnetic field having a specific three-dimensional gradient in the magnetic flux field, are particularly effective in inhibiting pain. Magnetic devices not producing flux fields with the specific gradients are not effective in relieving pain.
Also, it is important that a magnetic device or a plurality of magnetic devices be properly positioned relative to nerves, muscles, tendons, and ligaments for the initiation and/or inhibition of nerve transmission. Without use of proper magnetic devices or without proper placement of the magnetic devices, magnetic devices are ineffective in relieving pain and improvement of either dysfunction. The present invention overcomes deficiencies in prior use and placement of magnetic devices to provide particularly effective pain and discomfort relief.
The present invention includes the use of particularly effective magnetic devices, which are positioned in specified locations on a user""s body. The locations were determined by inventive discovery and knowledge of the anatomy and physiology of the body part and its interaction with the specific flux field. The magnetic devices may be applied to the user""s body using adhesives, such as double-sided tapes, or positioned using fitments such as elastic wraps, seat cushions, comforters, wristbands, or other carriers for magnets. Preferably, the magnetic device used is the device shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,321; 5,941,902 and pending PCT/US98/18967, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The device includes four magnet bodies having alternating magnetic poles. The vertices of the magnet bodies form a quadrilateral shape.
The magnetic devices are ideally positioned over specific nerves, muscles and ligaments or other body structures. The specific position has been determined through clinical studies, experience and a scientific knowledge of the interaction of these fields with the body tissues. The positioning for the relief of pain for specific conditions is shown in the attached figures.